


Are You Sure About This?

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Halloween theme pics on the lj site, enough said. Don’t own them.





	

Jim couldn’t believe he fit in the red satin dress. Scotty couldn’t believe they found heels big enough to fit Jim’s large feet. Chris chuckled when Jim put on the wig with a smile and a wink as Nyota attempted to apply makeup. Then, he walked in those shoes, and everybody was amazed that he could. He simply shrugged his shoulders and muttered something about his mother and some of her crazier ideas. Not as crazy as this one, apparently.

“Nyota, are you sure about this?” Jim asked, still fiddling with the bangs on the short wig. His hair was longer than this wig.

“Jim, you and Leonard have been married for three years now. Why not spice things up?” she asked working on his lips.

“As a woman?” Chris asked, causing Chekov to break out into peals of laughter.

“It’s not going to fool Leonard, but it is Halloween,” Nyota said as she finished what she was doing. Jim sighed as she grasped his “boobs” and made sure they’d stay in place. He slapped her hands away as she laughed. “You know, Jim, if you ever want to give up being a man, you look pretty darn good as a woman.”

“Bones isn’t interested in women,” Jim mumbled. “What is he going as?” he finally asked.

“Would ye believe a hairdresser?” Scotty asked.

“Figures,” Jim replied as he stepped out of the room and headed with his “entourage” for the party. The doors opened as the room turned to briefly see who’d entered. The catcalls started immediately as Jim shimmied his way across the room. He’d seen Bones wearing blue jeans, a colorful floral shirt, gear fit for a hairdresser, and his mouth hitting the floor. Someone put “Lady in Red” into the music player as Jim went for some punch.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Jim heard behind him. The southern mannerisms caused shivers to run up and down his spine. “I’ve never seen you here before. Are you taken?”

Jim’s high pitched voice caused a chorus of cackles in the room, “No, sir, I’m new here. I’m not married or otherwise engaged.” Jim turned to Bones with the punch cup in front of his smiling mouth. “What about you, you handsome thing, you.”

“May I have this dance?” he asked. Jim appeared to think about it before he put his hand in Bones’ and let him lead him to the dance floor.

“Sir, your dancing is divine,” Jim drawled as best he could.

Bones smiled, “It’s easy with such a beautiful partner.” He guided Jim easily across the floor. The room was aglitter with a dizzying array of costumes and the occasional glitter shower. Sulu had come as a “glitter fairy”. Delighting his daughter Demora as she had come as a princess. “I don’t mean to sound forward, but could we go some place a little more…private?” Bones asked.

“Sir, I’d go anywhere with you,” Jim told him. Bones leaned forward to kiss him before they made their escape.

Spock observed their exit. “Must be a new record,” Nyota murmured. “They lasted all of an hour before leaving.”

“Indeed,” Spock responded. “Would you like to leave?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” she said with a laugh. One-by-one the couples slipped out of the room leaving the single revelers and one happy little girl dancing around the room.


End file.
